<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshot by MissIdash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027587">Snapshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIdash/pseuds/MissIdash'>MissIdash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aliens Are Not Green [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Jinki is a dumb sweetheart, Jongkey is happening off-screen, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, domestic angst, identity crisis, is that even a thing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIdash/pseuds/MissIdash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki was not entirely sure how long he had been in his office when he heard a low cough from the living room. He frowned and looked at the clock on the wall, surprised when he found it was well past ten pm. He got up, stretching until his back popped pleasantly, and then headed out to the living room to greet Minho. The other man was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, looking exhausted from his shift at the restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aliens Are Not Green [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ended up loving this universe so much that I wrote a little snippet more. I am pretty sure more will be added with time, but they are mostly snippets and can be read alone - though it will make more sense to read them all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinki was not entirely sure how long he had been in his office when he heard a low cough from the living room. He frowned and looked at the clock on the wall, surprised when he found it was well past ten pm. He got up, stretching until his back popped pleasantly, and then headed out to the living room to greet Minho. The other man was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, looking exhausted from his shift at the restaurant.</p><p>“You look tired,” Jinki said, greeting him with a kiss before sitting down beside him.</p><p>“It was a busy day,” Minho mumbled, scooting around until he could lean against Jinki who didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around the taller’s shoulders. “How was your day?”</p><p>Jinki hummed softly. “It was good. Dr. Kim finally got back to me.”</p><p>“The alien-expert?” Minho asked as he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled the scent of Jinki and home.</p><p>“I guess you could call him that,” Jinki acquiesced. “I was worried he wouldn’t get back to me in time for me to actually use what he had to say in my dissertation, but I think I’ll be able to now. I was looking over the sources he suggested, I’ve already used some of them but there was a handful new ones that I think will be very helpful.”</p><p>Minho smiled softly and tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend. “Let me guess, you got so wrapped up in the reading that you forgot to eat dinner?” he asked, chuckling when Jinki’s sheepish expression answered his question. “Come on, let’s go make some food for you, Kibum will kill me if I forget to feed you.”</p><p>“I am not a pet,” Jinki grumbled but allowed Minho to pull him up from the sofa. He followed the taller into the kitchen, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Oh, Kibum sent a message.”</p><p>“I know, a picture with some high and mighty person in the architect world. Well, not very high based on the picture, but he was excited nevertheless.”</p><p>Kibummie 16.27<em><br/>
‘If I didn’t have you and the frog, you better believe I would be all over Jonghyun-sshi &gt;:D’</em></p><p>Jinki raised an eyebrow at the message. “I guess Kibum has the hots for that guy,” he said, taking a picture of Minho’s blanketed back as the younger rummaged through the fridge to send with his message to Kibum.</p><p>Jinki 22.39<br/>
‘<em>lol, when did that stop you before?’</em></p><p>Minho snorted at that. “Yeah, he sent me a couple of key-smashes while I was on my break, apparently this dude seemed interested in him too. I told him I didn’t mind, as long as he used protection,” he said, shrugging his shoulder and glancing over at Jinki to see what he would say to that.</p><p>“Mmh,” Jinki hummed, tapping his thumb on the screen of the phone a few times before unlocking it again.</p><p>Jinki 22.41<br/>
<em>‘The frog says he told you to rubber up. Listen to the frog, he is a wise one ^^;’</em></p><p>Kibummie 22.42<br/>
<em>‘Indeed, he is the wisest of us…’</em></p><p>“Kibummie agrees that you are the wisest of us,” Jinki said, putting his phone away and shuffling over to Minho to hug him from behind while he did something on the stove. Jinki thought it might have been scrambled eggs, but he didn’t really know or care much right now.</p><p>Minho snorted at that. “Yeah, right,” he said sarcastically. “Coming from the brilliant PhD-student and the very successful architect, the waiter who can barely pay his share of the bills and has no clue what to do with his life is the wise one, uh-huh,” he mumbled, his shoulders tensing.</p><p>Jinki frowned and let go of Minho, reaching around him to turn off the stove before gently turning the taller around. “Hey, Minnie,” he said softly, not liking how Minho refused to meet his gaze. “You know we don’t mind footing the bills. You’re allowed to take the time you need to figure out what you are passionate about.”</p><p>“I don’t like it. I don’t like being idle and doing nothing while you are both doing what you love. I want to be able to support you while you do that, but I can’t even do that,” Minho said, a hint of anger in his voice.</p><p>Jinki sighed softly. “Minho, you know I hate to use the age card, but you <em>are</em> younger than Kibum and me. If you’d met me six years ago when I was your age, you would have seen that I had no clue what I wanted to do either. Kibum was a biology major five years ago, look at where he is now, he had no clue what he was doing either,” he pointed out gently. “Five years is a long time. I know it is hard not to compare yourself to those around you, but we do have a pretty big head start on you, my love. And trust me when I say that both Kibum and I would rather foot <em>all</em> the bills the next ten years and have you do something you love, rather than have you do something that will kill you slowly because you don’t care for it.”</p><p>Minho sighed and finally looked up at Jinki. “I hate feeling useless.”</p><p>Jinki reached up and stroked Minho’s cheek softly. “You are so far from useless, Minnie. Look at what you were doing just now! How would I survive Kibum’s business trips if you weren’t here to remind me to eat and take breaks?”</p><p>“That’s just until your dissertation is done. Then you’ll get a normal nine-to-five job and you won’t need me mothering you anymore,” Minho said with a frown.</p><p>“Sweet summer child, you have known me for how long now? Even with a nine-to-five, I will need severe Minho-mothering to function properly,” Jinki said with a soft, sincere smile. “You are one-third of this relationship and that won’t change just because I get a job or because you are uncertain about what to do with your life. Trust me, Kibummie will beat you with a stick if he learns you think like that.”</p><p>Miho snorted, the tension leaving his shoulders slightly. “He always had a special way of showing affection, that one,” he chuckled, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>“Indeed. Heaven knows why that Jonghyun-guy would want in his pants. Well, actually, we know why, but still…” Jinki laughed, his hand resting on Minho’s neck. “Our boyfriend is always the most beautiful man in the room, no doubt about that.”</p><p>Minho hummed in agreement, pulling Jinki closer so he could wrap his arms around him. He let the physical presence comfort him, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of Jinki’s, inhaling the scent of his hair. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispered softly.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. Relationships are give and take. Don’t for a second think you don’t give enough, Minnie. You do,” Jinki said, hugging Minho a little tighter. “And there really is no stress with bills or anything. Just take your time, okay? Figuring out what you want is much more important, so try not to stress too much about it. It’ll come to you when you least expect it. Like an alien in the middle of the night, ready to abduct you,” he added with a grin.</p><p>“I really don’t want to be probed by anyone but you or Kibum though,” Minho laughed, giving Jinki one last squeeze before letting go of him. “You still need to eat,” he said sternly, half-turning to the stove again and turning it back on.</p><p>Jinki smiled and stepped forward so he could stand beside him, wrapping his arm around his waist as he leaned against him. “See, I definitely need my Minho-mothering,” he chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>